


Fever

by IlovePigeons



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fever, Fire, Hallucinations, Illness, Seizure, The Cage, Vomiting, some gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlovePigeons/pseuds/IlovePigeons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam opened his eyes and  observed his surroundings. He was laid out on a bed in a dark room. The shutters were closed. He was covered in blankets. The room was obviously a hotel room, but a lot nicer then the ones they usually stayed in. It was big, clean and orderly. The bed was huge and soft. Sam frowned. How did he get there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first fanfic, and english is my third language so please be kind. Feedback would be much appreciated though. Hope you guys enjoy!

He couldn´t stop shaking. It was so horrible cold. He dragged the blanket all the way up to his chin, but it didn´t help. He wasn´t sure what had woken him. Maybe it was the cold. Maybe it was the way his whole body ached. Despite the cold his face felt flushed. His head was throbbing. Was he sick? He could hear hushed murmurs. Dean? Cas? He was to tired to open his eyes. 

"Dean?" He called out in a raspy voice. Pain shot through his head, making him wince. 

The noises stopped. Sam opened his eyes and observed his surroundings. He was laid out on a bed in a dark room. The shutters were closed. He was covered in blankets. The room was obviously a hotel room, but a lot nicer then the ones they usually stayed in. It was big, clean and orderly. The bed was huge and soft. Sam frowned. How did he get there? 

Dean and Cas were standing by the door. They were both looking at him in concern.

"Dean?" Sam tried to sit up, but in retrospect that was a terrible idea. Everything went fuzzy for a while. The first thing he became aware of was arms holding him up. A voice was whispering soothing things in his ear. 

"...gotcha buddy. You gotta take it easy man. You´re not well." Sam buried his face in his brothers shoulder. 

"Dean what happened? Whats wrong with me?" He tried to remember. Had a hunt gone wrong? He felt his brother tense. Hands gently guided him back down on the bed. Sam wished he could have stayed in his brothers arms for a while longer. He looked up at his brother. Deans face was tense and worried. 

"You´ve got a fever" For a moment Sam didn´t understand who had spoken. He looked around, expecting to find a fourth person in the room. It took him a while to realise that it was Cas who had spoken. 

"You sound weird" Come to think about it, Cas looked weird too. The trademark trenchcoat and tie were gone. They had been replaced by the ugliest sweater Sam had ever seen. And was that black nail polish? Sam closed his eyes in disbelief. The fever was making him hallucinate. No way would Castiel, angel of the lord, wear nail polish. Dean and Cas looked at each other.

"Hey buddy, why dont you have some water?" Dean went in to the bathroom, presumably to get water. 

"I´ll help him" Cas followed Dean into the bathroom. 

The door closed behind them. If Sam strained his ears he could hear agitated whispers. The shadows under the door moved restlessly. Someone, probably Dean, was pacing.

Sam was so tired. His whole body felt heavy. Every now and then a shiver would work its way through his limbs. His throath felt dry. How long did it take to get some water?

The bathroom door finally opened. Dean and Cas exited. Their faces were calm, but their body language gave them away. Deans shoulders were tense. Castiels hands were nervously grasping at his jeans. Dean sat down next to the bed. He held out a glass filled with water. 

"Here buddy. Let me." Dean brought the glass to Sam´s lips. "Small sips"

The water felt cool and soothing against his parched throat. Once he had had a couple of sips, Dean put the glas down. Castiel came forward.

"Here´s the thermometer" He handed it over to Dean. Sam met Castiel´s eyes. They were filled with worry. Sam felt uneasy. Something must be really wrong for Cas to look that shaken. 

"Open up." The moment Sam opened his mouth Dean shoved in the thermometer. Sam glared at his brother. Dean gave a tired smile back, but it didn´t reach his eyes. 

There was a awkward silence. Castiel shifted uneasily by the foot of the bed. Sam closed his eyes. He felt a hand start rubbing soothingly up and down his arm. He felt himself relaxing even more. The cold didn´t seem so bad with his brother and angel nearby. 

The sudden beep almost made him jump. The soothing hand disappeared. The thermometer was removed. Sam heard a low whistle and a muttered "Jesus"

"No wonder Jared´s so confused. He´s burning up." 

Wait, what? 

"Dean? What? What are you talking about?" Suddenly everything felt wrong. Sam opened his eyes and sat up as fast as he could. The room spun. His stomach churned. He ended up throwing up all over the floor. Suddenly the room was awake. 

"Jared please, lay down. Misha, the hospital" Dean, who had jumped back to avoid the vomit, turned towards Castiel.

"Yeah, definetly" Cas hurried out of the room.

"Dean, please. I don´t understand." 

"Shh, it´s okay. It´s the fever. Let´s get you to the hospital." Dean grabbed Sams shoes and slipped them on his feet. Sam felt he should be putting on his own shoes. He wasn´t a child. 

"Here. Mark`s gonna drive" Cas had returned with a couple of jackets. He handed one to Dean and turned towards Sam. But Sam wasn´t watching them. He was watching the man standing in the doorway. 

"Hello there" Lucifer smiled. 

No.No.No.No.No. Sam couldn´t breath. This wasn´t happening. He couldn´t be there. 

”Time to end this illusion, dont you think” Lucifer said with a predatory smile. ”Welcome back to the cage”

Suddenly the room seemed to catch fire. The paint started to melt of the walls. Sam looked over att his brother and Cas. They were covered in blood. Their faces were streched in inhuman grins, revealing sharpened teeth. 

”This isn´t real. I got out” Sam murmured. He covered his ears when the Devil started to laugh. The flames were now reaching his feet. Sam could feel his skin blistering. ”NoNoNo. Stop it. Go away.”

”No Sam. I´ll never stop, I´ll never go away and you´ll never get out” Lucifer promised. The heat was unbearable. Sams hair was catching fire. He started pulling at it in an attempt to stop the flames, but monster Dean grabbed his arms. Sam struggled to get away, but monster Dean was stronger. Lucifer grinned.

”Tear him to pieces” the devil commanded.

Monster Deans mouth opened wide. Monster Castiel moved over to Sams feet. Sam increased his struggles, panting in fear. His heart was racing. There was no way out, not in the cage. When monster Dean and monster Cas tore into him Sam started screaming. 

 

Jensen hated hospitals. They were always full of sick people. To add insult to injury, one of them was his best friend. Jensen looked over at Jared, lying on the hospital bed. He still hadn´t woken up. Seeing the energetic man so still was upsetting. Jensen leaned closer in the hospital chair and grabbed Jareds hand. When he and Misha had gone to Jareds room to check on their sick friend, they´d never expected to find him in such a bad shape. He´d been hallucinating. It had been hard to see him screaming, terrified out of his mind. Still, that was nothing compared to what came next. The seizure. The feeling of helplessness had left Jensen feeling sick to his stomach. 

”Hi”came a hoarse voice from the bed. Jensen jumped. He´d been so lost in thought he hadn´t even realised Jared had woken up. A pair of drowsy slanted eyes were watching him. 

”Hi there”Jensen replied with a smile. He gave Jareds hand a quick squeeze. ”Good to see you awake. How are you feeling?” 

”Tired” Jared replied, smiling back. ”Where....?”

”Hospital. You had a really bad fever, remember?”

”No” Jared answered, then he continued. ”Wait. I remember, fire and Lucifer. I think I dreamt I was Sam” 

”You weren´t dreaming. The fever made you hallucinate” Jensen smiled tiredly. ”Scared Me, Misha and Mark half to death when you started screaming” 

”Sorry” Jared sighed. 

There was a timid knock on the door. The men turned to look over at the entrance. Misha was leaning against the doorframe, holding a steaming cup. 

”One cup of coffee for the grumpy man” he said, handing the cup to Jensen. Jensen took it with a gratefull smile. 

”Thanks Mish” Jensen muttered. He took a sip of the coffee, then pulled a face. Misha snorted. Then he turned to Jared. 

”Nice to see you´re awake. Am I talking to Jared or Sam?”

”Yeah. Sorry about that. I must have been really out of it” Jared said. Misha reached over and fluffed upp Jareds hair. 

”I´m the one who should be sorry. I shouldn´t have let Mark enter the room when we realised what was going on.” Misha sighed, then added. ”I´ll let the doctor know you´re awake. 

”That´s probably a good idea” 

Misha exited the hospital room. The room went silent. Jensen looked over at Jared, who was looking down at his lap.

”You sure you´re okay”

”Huh?”asked Jared, lifting his gaze. ”Yeah. Just thinking.”

”Dont hurt yourself” Jared glared at Jensen. Jensen held up his hands in surrender. ”Sorry, what about?”

”Sam, and everything he has been through. The cage, and Lucifer. I was....I mean, he was, so scared. ”

”Hey buddy, listen up. Sam got out. He´s safe. And most importantly, so are you.” Jensen then leaned over and wrapped his arms gently around Jared. Jared exhaled slowly, resting his head on Jensens shoulder. 

”We should make the writers do something nice for the boys. A case by the beach perhaps? That way, the next time you hallucinate, It´ll be about sun and waves.” 

”Sounds good”

”What sounds good?” Jensen and Jared untangled and turned to see Misha by the door, wearing a white coat.

”Misha, what are you wearing? Is that a doctors coat?” Misha grinned.

”Vho is tis Misha you speaking of. I be your doktor, come to you from Indiarussia.”

”Great. When can I leave, oh great doctor?” asked Jared, while Jensen grinned. 

”Vell...”

Soon loud laughter could be heard coming from room 313.


End file.
